Wars Write Tragedies
by OkamiPlayer
Summary: Summary- When Soap is in need of assistance dealing with Makarov; two classified soldiers come to help. But what if one of them catches Ghost's attention? (SUCK AT SUMMARIES) Takes Place in MW2-MW3 then we'll get into those missions…later (Soap X OC, Ghost X OC)
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

**_Second Lieutenant Cataleya "Spectrum" Saya's Diary _**

**_DAY ONE- Arriving At 1-4-1_**

_Well I suppose transferring to a base full of men isn't anything new but honestly…I'm not amused. I hate to move from one place to another, due to the fact that I see no reason? Were only there for a temporary amount time, and I don't even know if they would accept us because we're… women…Anyways were supposed to meet the one and only, Captain Mactavish, but his name is rather peculiar? What type of name is Soap? Maybe-_

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

**_[LOADING]…Done_**

**_Date- Unknown _**

**_Base- Task Force 1-4-1_**

**_Soldiers Arriving- Second Lt. 'Spectrum' Saya and Second Lt. 'Phantom' Astromoff of the S.O.O (SHADOW OPS ORGANIZATION)_**

Phantom sighed and straightened up in her seat as she saw Cataleya scribbling things in her diary, "What cha writing there?"

Cataleya put away the said book and answered, "Just notes." And the air was once again tense as it had been for the past 2 hours, so Phantom decided to slice a blade right through.

"Cataleya, how come you do not like to speak to people unless spoken to?" Phantom knows she'd ask that question many times before when she couldn't remember, but at least this should hold their conversation, along with knowing it was off topic.

The said person sighed and answered with her normal cold tone, "That's how we were trained."

But Phantom shook her head, "Outside of training. What I mean is how come you do not speak with other soldiers? Besides me…"

"Because I am aloof and anti-social for many reasons you should already know."

Phantom flinched a bit, recalling everything that Cataleya had told about her past life, pure angst. What you would call a short sweet story is nowhere near correct…

Suddenly the helicopter landed and the specialists felt as if they had rocks in their stomachs,

"Welcome to Task Force 141 Ladies." Yelled the one and only, Captain "Soap" Mactavish...

* * *

So this is my first COD story, and I only released the first part of the story to see if you'd like it. If so R&R and all that stuffies...

**Soap: OkamiPlayer Does not own Call of Duty or its Characters but she does own-**

**Letti: ME!**

**Cataleya (Raises hand) : Why did I volunteer for this...?**

**(Roach bursts in through the door with a superman outfit on) **

**Roach: I will save you!**

**Cataleya Face palms**

Bye Bye!

**P.S. No flames, tank you **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

**_[LOADING…DONE]_**

**_DATE; UNKOWN _**

**_TIME; MORNING_**

**_BASE; TASK FORCE 141_**

**_SECOND LT. LETTI "Phantom" ASTROMOFF'S POV_**

I shyly waved at the Captain and we quickly grabbed our brought items and duffle bags. Cataleya swung her backpack on her back and with that we exited the helicopter, but not without saying thanks to Jimmy, our usual **S.O.O** pilot for missions.

"Thanks, Jim!" I shouted.

He turned his head and smiled, "Be safe Letti, take care of Cat for me," Cataleya turned her head and made a pouting expression, which they couldn't see due to her black scarf, half balaclava, and finally her blue army aviators.

Jimmy laughed and turned his head back around, he lifted his helicopter into the air and left. I looked down at Cataleya, who was looking straight ahead at the handsome Captain- Wait what!

I shook my head of the thought and we proceeded towards him, he was a tall man with a long scar across his left eye, 'Menacing,' I thought, and extended a hand towards him once we were close enough.

He shook my hand and repeated the same gesture towards Cataleya, "It's an honor being here, sir," She said.

"It's a pleasure having you lass's here, we are in need of it lately with Makarov causing uproars," Captain MacTavish stated, he had a Scottish accent.

"My name is Captain "Soap" MacTavish, but Soap will do. I will be your superior on base and missions, your temporary training will be with my first LT. Ghost," He stated.

"You already know General Shepard, correct?"

We both nodded in sync.

"Were you briefed about the upcoming missions?" We nodded again.

"Any call signs," He asked.

"Spectrum," Cataleya answered with her harsh tone.

"Phantom, but Letti will do, sir."

"Alright, then I guess I'll show you around the base." Soap said as he beckoned us forward, we did as told and entered the base with him.

Right off the bat I saw a many men doing push-ups in a synchronized order, all in tight columns. In front of them stood a man, as tall as MacTavish, shouting words of encouragement for them to keep going. He was wearing a smiling skeletal balaclava, red tinted sunglasses, and headphones.

'Huh…similar towards Cataleya,' I thought.

Soap walked to the man in the mask and whispered something, which made the masked man snap his head towards us. His face seemed surprised, but I was only guessing.

"Alright ladies, that's enough today!" He ordered.

'So this must be the Lieutenant…' Cataleya predicted.

The men doing the push up's immediately got up and snapped to attention, knowing the Captain was here, but completely oblivious to Cataleya and I standing right on the side.

Soap looked at his soldiers for a moment or two before introducing us, "These are Second LT.'s Spectrum and Letti, and they will be staying here for a bit, so I would like if you treat them as you treat others equally."

They all said in unison, "Yes, sir!"

We were getting funny looks from all the men; I glanced at Cataleya who just gave her signature cold hard stare at those who kept staring. And it's always worked; trust me, if Cataleya is in a bad mood she was really…scary.

"Roach!" Soap called.

A young man in the middle of the crowed emerged and said, "Yes, sir?"

"Take these ladies bags to room 502, and as for all of you, dismissed!" And they all dispersed, talking or whispering about us?

I shrugged it off and handed the man named Roach our bags, "Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome, ma'am." He said with a cute smile.

Cataleya gave her stuff as well, except for the backpack, "This will be staying here with me thank you,"

He nodded and walked away.

Cataleya looked over to MacTavish, who was whispering to his first LT., Ghost, and waited patiently.

Once they over speaking Ghost said, "Training starts tomorrow, you get a free pass today," And he left.

"Now," Soap started, "Let's get on with the tour shall we?"

I nodded while Cataleya seemed elsewhere, I nudged her ribs and she glared at me. She realized she missed the question and nodded.

**_[PERSONAL DIARY OF CATALEYA "SPECTRUM" SAYA]_**

**_DAY ONE- ON BASE_**

_After Captain MacTavish finished the tour he took us to our room, which was quite bland. But I didn't really care, all I did was take out my language books and begin reading them throughout the day._

_The Roach guy came by and asked us if we wanted anything to eat, Phantom said yes while I just shook my head and kept reading. Phantom came back ½ hours later with a banana in hand, which she chucked at me! I scolded her for about 4-19 minutes and finally gave up and continued reading…_

_But later in the night I sneaked in to the mess hall when everyone was in bed, well…I thought everyone was…_

_Why you ask I was in the mess hall, because I wanted to be alone, instead of hearing the men's snoring through the walls. Oh, Dios Mio they snore LOUD!_

_Anyways the one person who was in the mess hall was that Ghost dude, I wasn't intimidated by him, so every question he asked I shot down with a bland answer. We talked for a bit before he ordered me to go to sleep, dang one above rankings!_

_I can't wait till tomorrow…(not)_

* * *

**_Soap: OkamiPlayer Doesn't own Call of Duty or its characters! but she does own Letti and Cataleya who...currently went M.I-_**

**_The said people fall through a window and into a pool._**

**_Letti: YOLO_**

**_Cataleya: Thanks for..*Coughs awkwardly and whispers* reading..._**

**_P.s. please R&R it would give me inspiration to write more._**


End file.
